


The Beginning

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [49]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Soulmate AU where what you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin.
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 9





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with another story I posted earlier (last month sometime). Which means, now that is its own series. Yay.
> 
> (Patrick is the soulmate, David just doesn't know that, yet)

David didn’t know if he was going to cry or vomit. He pulled the black marker out of the pocket of his pants. Talking to his soulmate usually helped.

_My life is fucking over_ David wrote on his arm under the blue **Good Morning :)**

**Did you get mud on your shoes again?** His soulmate replied.

_Those were SUEDE so my devastation was warranted._

**Of course. I apologize. So, what happened?**

_My family lost everything. Our house. Our money. I had to ride on a bus._

**Oh no. Not a bus. And you survived this horrible ordeal?**

_And we have to stay in some horrible motel in some horrible town and I’ll probably get murdered._

**Well, I will miss you if you get murdered.**

_Thank you for that._

**Anytime.**

David had no idea who his soulmate was. Any information about how to find your soulmate just wouldn’t transfer. No one knew why. Names, locations, and any personal information would just fade as quickly as you wrote it. David liked it that way. His soulmate knew nothing about him aside from what David wanted to tell them. Which, he has told them quite a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
